Broken at the heart
by CaleighWho
Summary: When Michael thinks Christine is pregnant, they both take a turn for the worst; Christine starts drinking again, and Michael is left to clean up after her. As they become closer and closer to each other, secrets are shared and the pair have the shock of their lives. Reviews are welcome :') xox


**Hello :') there's not enough Christine/Michael fan fictions in this world so I thought I would write one! It's not the best but I've tried hard on it, so reviews would be appreciated! I think Christine's story line is really upsetting, and I tried hard to look at it from her point of view :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Christine walked into Michael's office, after she was called there by the man himself. "Have I done something wrong?" She asked, rather cocky. "No, I just wanted to check how you were?" He sat on the edge of his desk. "Great," she raised her eyebrows. "You?"

"Yeah not bad."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence. Both had something important to say, but neither wanted to say it. "I wanted to talk to you about a rumour that's been going round... I overheard Connor talking to some of his friends, about you..." He watched her face as it dropped. "... And a pregnancy scare." Christine took a deep breath in. "Right." she sighed out. She saw Michael biting his lip, the look of worry painted across his face. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no, it's not a problem. It's just not ideal is it?" He gulped. "Look, I just wanted to talk to you about it, particularly as it's more than likely me that's involved as well."

"More than likely." Christine said through gritted teeth.

"I thought we were careful Christine!"

"Oh don't worry, we were. It's a false alarm, just like us, but it's nice to know that you're so distraught at the thought of it." She flung the office door open. "And I'll be taking a second test tonight, just to be certain. So don't get your hopes up." And with that Christine stormed out of reception. "Is everything alright, Mr Byrnes?" Sonya asked, a mouth half full of cupcakes. Michael rolled his eyes and nodded. "Get back to work Sonya."

* * *

Christine sat in front of her hard working pupils, watching the clock as the hands twitched slowly. She was itching to get home. The urge to drink was growing with each breath. She put her head in her folded arms on the desk, her fists clenching until she couldn't take much more. She pounded the table with her fist, gaining the attention of her students. "Mum… are you okay?" Connor asked. She looked up, her breathing heavy, her face stern. Suddenly the bell rang. Home time. "Get out. Go home." Christine said to her class. She watched as they all scurried away, eager to go. "I'm taking Imogen out tonight. I'll be home by 9." Connor smiled. "I love you, mum." She forced a smile. "I love you too."

Once Connor and Imogen had left, Christine went straight for the bottle of vodka she had in her bag. She knew it was wrong and she knew it could get her fired, but she was just so stressed and after nearly 4 months of not drinking, she thought she deserved a little. As she opened the bottle she felt guilt churning in her stomach. But that didn't stop her. She downed as much as she could take, drowning her pain in alcohol. Flinging her head back, she remembered the look on Michael's face when he thought she was pregnant.

Christine heard the door open, and she watched as Audrey entered, approaching her. "Oh Christine, not again." She helped her out of the seat. "Come on, let's get you home before anyone see's you like this." Christine fell to the floor in tears. "He doesn't care, Audrey, and it hurts. It hurts so bad." She cried. Audrey helped her up. "I'll drive you home." She said, steadying her as they walked towards the stairway.

* * *

Christine sat on the sofa, her breathing unsteady and her cheeks moist with salty tears. Audrey knelt down opposite her, clutching her hands tightly whilst Christine explained everything. "Right, I'll phone Michael, I'll tell him everything." Audrey patted her knee before standing up and walking to the kitchen. "No Audrey, I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want to lose my job!" She cried. "Christine, you need to talk to him." Christine stumbled up, grabbing her arm. "I'll lose my job… I don't want that!" Tears fell onto her cheeks. "I won't tell him that you brought alcohol to the school. But this is your last warning Christine." She nodded before letting Audrey continue with the phone call to Michael.

A few moments later, Michael had arrived. "Audrey." He shouted up the pathway. "Audrey, where is she?" Audrey rushed towards him, the empty bottle in her hands. "She's a mess Michael. I couldn't stop her from drinking more!" Michael sighed. "Where is she?!" She handed him the empty bottle and pointed to the living room. "I'll leave you to it." She said with a faint smile of hope, before driving away.

Michael went into the house that was once so familiar. He hadn't been there since the day Christine told him about Connor's father. He looked into the living room, his eyes immediately drawn to the mess that sat before him. He shook his head, lifting up the empty bottle for her to see. She rolled her eyes. "Have you come to tell me off?" Christine slurred. "No. I've come because I'm worried about you." He sat down next to her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "Don't touch me! Please, don't hurt me!" She freaked, slapping his hands away. "Christine…" Tears formed in his eyes. "I won't hurt you. I want to help you." He held her hands. "That's what _he_ said." She cried.

Christine shook away from him, jumping out of her seat and charging to the bedroom, slamming the door shut. She leant up against the door, her head banging against the walls. Tears fell from her eyes. She slid down the door, falling to the floor in a mess as memories of it all came back. Every time she drank the memories came flooding back, _his_ dirty sweaty body on top of hers. She can remember it like it was yesterday, and seeing Connor was a constant remind of what _he _done to her.

"Let me in." Michael pleaded, banging on the door. "I'm not _him_. I won't hurt you. Christine, I love you." She opened the door a little. "I…" He knelt down, stroking the tears away from her face. "I love you, Christine, and I don't care who knows it." He planted a gentle kiss on her lips before hugging her tightly as she sobbed into his suit. He carefully helped her into bed, tucking her in and making sure she felt safe. "Get some sleep, and in the morning you should take another test, just to be certain." Michael smiled. "Don't leave me on my own, please." She begged with her tired breath. "I won't. I'll sleep on the sofa for the night." He went to turn away, but Christine had gripped hold of his hands. "Stay here… with me." She looked at him, her blood shot eyes closing slowly. He nodded, lying down next to her, their hands entwined. Before they knew it, they were both fast asleep, memories and worries on hold.

* * *

Connor came in quietly, he had never been one for a big entrance. He flung his bag by the door and checked around the house for his mum. "Mum?" He called before going into her room. He was surprised to see her and Mr Byrne's asleep together. They looked so innocent, so happy. Connor smirked. "Finally." He whispered.

* * *

Christine woke up with an awful headache, in the same clothes as she wore the day before. Her cheeks with still wet with tears from the previous night. She looked next to her, only to see no sight of Michael. She managed to pull herself out of bed and walk into the kitchen. "Morning." Connor smiled, handing her a cup of tea. "I'm off to school." He hugged her on his way out. Christine didn't bother questioning him anymore, she knew he would be meeting Imogen, or some other friends. She sunk her head in her hands, feeling the pain floating back.

"Hello." Michael said softly. "I know you've only just woken up, but…" He handed her a pregnancy test. She took it, shakily. "I thought you were gone." She sounded surprised. He let a giggle slip. "No, I just popped to the shop." Christine smiled, looking down at the test she clutched tightly in her hands. She looked back up at Michael, her smile fading. "I should probably go take this…" She said before going to the bathroom, locking herself in.

Michael sat in the living room, on the edge of his seat. He didn't want to be a father, but no way was he going to tell Christine that. Michael swore that if she was pregnant, he would be the father the baby needed, and he would help Christine get over her problems with alcohol. He kept thinking about the possibilities that could happen.

Christine stared at her reflection in the mirror, she looked rough. Bags hung under her eyes. The test was sat on the side of the sink. She didn't want to look, she didn't think she was pregnant, but it was still nerve wrecking. What would she do if she was pregnant? She was not ready for another child, raising Connor was a challenge, and she didn't need to go through it again. Picking up the test, she felt her heart skip a beat. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "Christine." Michael knocked on the door. "You've been in there a while." He twisted the handle but it was locked. She opened the door. A tear fell down her face. Their eye's met, both looking worried. "Michael…" She stuttered, standing in the door way, holding the test. "…I'm pregnant."


End file.
